The present invention relates to agents that act to antagonize the action of the glucagon peptide hormone on the glucagon receptor. More particularly, it relates to glucagon antagonists or inverse agonists.
Glucagon is a key hormonal agent that, in co-operation with insulin, mediates homeostatic regulation of the amount of glucose in the blood. Glucagon primarily acts by stimulating certain cells (mostly liver cells) to release glucose when blood glucose levels fall. The action of glucagon is opposite to that of insulin, which stimulates cells to take up and store glucose whenever blood glucose levels rise. Both glucagon and insulin are peptide hormones.
Glucagon is produced in the alpha islet cells of the pancreas and insulin in the beta islet cells. Diabetes mellitus is a common disorder of glucose metabolism. The disease is characterized by hyperglycemia and may be classified as type 1 diabetes, the insulin-dependent form, or type 2 diabetes, which is non-insulin-dependent in character. Subjects with type 1 diabetes are hyperglycemic and hypoinsulinemic, and the conventional treatment for this form of the disease is to provide insulin. However, in some patients with type 1 or type 2 diabetes, absolute or relative elevated glucagon levels have been shown to contribute to the hyperglycemic state. Both in healthy control animals as well as in animal models of type 1 and type 2 diabetes, removal of circulating glucagon with selective and specific antibodies has resulted in reduction of the glycemic level. These studies suggest that glucagon suppression or an action that antagonizes glucagon could be a useful adjunct to conventional treatment of hyperglycemia in diabetic patients. The action of glucagon can be suppressed by providing an antagonist or an inverse agonist, ie substances that inhibit or prevent glucagon-induced responses. The antagonist can be peptidic or non-peptidic in nature.
Native glucagon is a 29 amino acid peptide having the sequence: His-Ser-Glu-Gly-Thr-Phe-Thr-Ser-Asp-Tyr-Ser-Lys-Tyr-Leu-Asp-Ser-Arg-Arg-Ala-Gln-Asp-Phe-Val-Gln-Trp-Leu-Met-Asn-Thr-OH
Glucagon exerts its action by binding to and activating its receptor, which is part of the Glucagon-Secretin branch of the 7-transmembrane G-protein coupled receptor family. The receptor functions by activating the adenylyl cyclase second messenger system and the result is an increase in cAMP levels.
Several publications disclose peptides that are stated to act as glucagon antagonists. Probably, the most thoroughly characterized antagonist is DesHis1[Glu9]-glucagon amide (Unson et al., Peptides 10, 1171 (1989); Post et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 1662 (1993)). Other antagonists are DesHis1, Phe6[Glu9]-glucagon amide (Azizh et al., Bioorganic and Medicinal Chem. Lett. 16, 1849 (1995)) and NLeu9, Ala11:16-glucagon amide (Unson et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269 (17), 12548 (1994)).
Peptide antagonists of peptide hormones are often quite potent. However, they are generally known not to be orally available because of degradation by physiological enzymes, and poor distribution in vivo. Therefore, orally available non-peptide antagonists of peptide hormones are generally preferred. Among the non-peptide glucagon antagonists, a quinoxaline derivative, (2-styryl-3-[3-(dimethylamino)propylmethylamino]-6,7-dichloroquinoxaline was found to displace glucagon from the rat liver receptor (Collins, J. L. et al., Bioorganic and Medicinal Chem. Lett. 2(9):915-918 (1992)). WO 94/14426 (The Wellcome Foundation Limited) discloses use of skyrin, a natural product comprising a pair of linked 9,10-anthracenedione groups, and its synthetic analogues, as glucagon antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,474 (Sandoz) discloses the glucagon inhibiting properties of 1-phenyl pyrazole derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,130 (Sandoz) discloses substituted disilacyclohexanes as glucagon inhibiting agents. WO 98/04528 (Bayer Corporation) discloses substituted pyridines and biphenyls as glucagon antagonists. U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,954 (Merck and Co., Inc.) discloses substituted pyridyl pyrroles as glucagon antagonists and WO 98/21957, WO 98/22108, WO 98/22109 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,139 (Merck and Co., Inc.) disclose 2,4-diaryl-5-pyridylimidazoles as glucagon antagonists. Furthermore, WO 97/16442 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,719 (Merck and Co., Inc.) disclose 2,5-substituted aryl pyrroles as glucagon antagonists. WO 98/24780, WO 98/24782, WO 99/24404 and WO 99/32448 (Amgen Inc.) disclose substituted pyrimidinone and pyridone compounds and substituted pyrimidine compounds, respectively, which are stated to possess glucagon antagonistic activity. Madsen et al. (J. Med. Chem. 1998 (41) 5151-7) discloses a series of 2-(benzimidazol-2-ylthio)-1-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-1-ethanones as competitive human glucagon receptor antagonists. WO 99/01423 and WO 00/39088 (Novo Nordisk A/S) disclose different series of alkylidene hydrazides as glucagon antagonists/inverse agonists. WO 00/69810, WO 02/00612, WO 02/40444, WO 02/40445 and WO 02/40446 (Novo Nordisk A/S) disclose further classes of glucagon antagonists.
These known glucagon antagonists differ structurally from the present compounds.
Definitions
The following is a detailed definition of the terms used to describe the compounds of the invention:
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d designates an atom selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br and I.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-6-alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein represents a saturated, branched or straight hydrocarbon group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-6-alkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein represents a branched or straight hydrocarbon group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and at least one double bond. Examples of such groups include, but are not limited to, vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, iso-propenyl, 1,3-butadienyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 2,4-hexadienyl, 5-hexenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-6-alkynylxe2x80x9d as used herein represents a branched or straight hydrocarbon group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and at least one triple bond. Examples of such groups include, but are not limited to, ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-hexynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 5-hexynyl, 2,4-hexadiynyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-6-alkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the radical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6-alkyl wherein C1-6-alkyl is as defined above. Representative examples are methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentoxy, isopentoxy, hexoxy, isohexoxy and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC3-8-cycloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein represents a saturated, carbocyclic group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms. Representative examples are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC4-8-cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein represents a non-aromatic, carbocyclic group having from 4 to 8 carbon atoms containing one or two double bonds. Representative examples are 1-cyclopentenyl, 2-cyclopentenyl, 3-cyclopentenyl, 1-cyclohexenyl, 2-cyclohexenyl, 3-cyclohexenyl, 2-cycloheptenyl, 3-cycloheptenyl, 2-cyclooctenyl, 1,4-cyclooctadienyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d as used herein represents a non-aromatic 3 to 10 membered ring containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur and optionally containing one or two double bonds. Representative examples are pyrrolidinyl, piperidyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, aziridinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include carbocyclic, aromatic ring systems such as 6 membered monocyclic and 9 to 14 membered bi- and tricyclic, carbocyclic, aromatic ring systems. Representative examples are phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, phenanthrenyl, fluorenyl, indenyl, azulenyl and the like. Aryl is also intended to include the partially hydrogenated derivatives of the ring systems enumerated above. Non-limiting examples of such partially hydrogenated derivatives are 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, 1,4-dihydronaphthyl, indanyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9carylenexe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include divalent, carbocyclic, aromatic ring systems such as 6 membered monocyclic and 9 to 14 membered bi- and tricyclic, divalent, carbocyclic, aromatic ring systems. Representative examples are phenylene, biphenylene, naphthylene, anthracenylene, phenanthrenylene, fluorenylene, indenylene, azulenylene and the like. Arylene is also intended to include the partially hydrogenated derivatives of the ring systems enumerated above. Non-limiting examples of such partially hydrogenated derivatives are 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthylene, 1,4-dihydronaphthylene and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a group xe2x80x94O-aryl, wherein aryl is as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a group xe2x80x94C(O)-aryl, wherein aryl is as defined above.
The term C1-6-alkanoyl as used herein denotes a group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-6-alkyl, wherein C1-6-alkyl is as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include aromatic, heterocyclic ring systems containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur such as 5 to 7 membered monocyclic and 8 to 14 membered bi- and tricyclic aromatic, heterocyclic ring systems containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. Representative examples are furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, pyranyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, purinyl, quinazolinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, azepinyl, diazepinyl, acridinyl and the like. Heteroaryl is also intended to include the partially hydrogenated derivatives of the ring systems enumerated above. Non-limiting examples of such partially hydrogenated derivatives are 2,3-dihydrobenzofuranyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrazolinyl, indolinyl, oxazolidinyl, oxazolinyl, oxazepinyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylenexe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include divalent, aromatic, heterocyclic ring systems containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur such as 5 to 7 membered monocyclic and 8 to 14 membered bi- and tricyclic aromatic, heterocyclic ring systems containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. Representative examples are furylene, thienylene, pyrrolylene, oxazolylene, thiazolylene, imidazolylene, isoxazolylene, isothiazolylene, 1,2,3-triazolylene, 1,2,4-triazolylene, pyranylene, pyridylene, pyridazinylene, pyrimidinylene, pyrazinylene, 1,2,3-triazinylene, 1,2,4-triazinylene, 1,3,5-triazinylene, 1,2,3-oxadiazolylene, 1,2,4-oxadiazolylene, 1,2,5-oxadiazolylene, 1,3,4-oxadiazolylene, 1,2,3-thiadiazolylene, 1,2,4-thiadiazolylene, 1,2,5-thiadiazolylene, 1,3,4-thiadiazolylene, tetrazolylene, thiadiazinylene, indolylene, isoindolylene, benzofurylene, benzothienylene, indazolylene, benzimidazolylene, benzthiazolylene, benzisothiazolylene, benzoxazolylene, benzisoxazolylene, purinylene, quinazolinylene, quinolizinylene, quinolinylene, isoquinolinylene, quinoxalinylene, naphthyridinylene, pteridinylene, carbazolylene, azepinylene, diazepinylene, acridinylene and the like. Heteroaryl is also intended to include the partially hydrogenated derivatives of the ring systems enumerated above. Non-limiting examples of such partially hydrogenated derivatives are 2,3-dihydrobenzofuranylene, pyrrolinylene, pyrazolinylene, indolinylene, oxazolidinylene, oxazolinylene, oxazepinylene and the like.
xe2x80x9cAryl-C1-6-alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaryl-C1-6-alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryl-C2-6-alkenylxe2x80x9d etc. mean C1-6-alkyl or C2-6-alkenyl as defined above, substituted by an aryl or heteroaryl as defined above, for example: 
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d as used herein means that the groups in question are either unsubstituted or substituted with one or more of the substituents specified. When the groups in question are substituted with more than one substituent the substituents may be the same or different.
Certain of the above defined terms may occur more than once in the structural formulae, and upon such occurrence each term shall be defined independently of the other.
Furthermore, when using the terms xe2x80x9cindependently arexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cindependently selected fromxe2x80x9d it should be understood that the groups in question may be the same or different.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d as used herein means the management and care of a patient for the purpose of combating a disease, disorder or condition. The term is intended to include the delaying of the progression of the disease, disorder or condition, the alleviation or relief of symptoms and complications, and/or the cure or elimination of the disease, disorder or condition. The patient to be treated is preferably a mammal, in particular a human being.